Aftermath
by alycenwonder
Summary: In the beginning I remember feeling happy. Alive. Everyday was a gift from the gods. Every single breath we took meant something. Until my accident everyday was precious. ERIC/OC Still follows basic storyline. All chapters now Beta'd!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first chapter! I have a Beta now and I would like to thank them for their amazing help! Thank you missavc34! You rock.**

Chapter One: 995 A.D

In the beginning I remember feeling happy. Alive. Everyday was a gift from the gods, and every single breath we took meant something. Until my accident every moment seemed precious.

My mother was Aster—wife to my father Kanut, the Jarl. They were the most interesting people and full of wisdom to share with my brothers Canute and Tyr, and of course me, whom they named Astrid. We were our father's legacy, the ones who would rule long after he died. I could only hope that the gods would see him safely to Valhalla.

It had been my eighteenth birthday only a week before. Celebrating it with my twin Canute and older brother Tyr, had been the best of all my birthdays. I had drank more then I usually did and we woke up in the woods, lost. Once we had stumbled home after spending the day in the thick wood we slept for days. My knees were scraped, my tunic torn. Blood soaked my hair from cuts along the journey. But I swore I wouldn't forget the fun we had that night.

One week later, there we were, waiting on a gift from the gods. Father had been told by our seer that he would be granted a great task by the all father. If we were successful we were to be given long life.

Thinking back on it, I am sure that we really had no clue just how much this task would effect us, both in the present and near future. We were blissfully happy. Smiled upon by Odin. We loved each other and thought nothing could stand in our way.

So here I was, waiting on my father and brothers return. They had been gone most of the day while mother and I tried to keep busy while waiting. My hands couldn't stay still, my legs following their actions as I played with a large fur that Canute had given me on our shared birthday. It was big and fluffy and was colored the most beautiful mixture of white and grey that I had ever seen.

"My dear Astrid, you must calm yourself before your father returns. You know he will be excited enough for the whole of the village, no need to add to it." My mother cooed, pushing the blonde hairs that had strayed from my braids.

"I do not understand why I couldn't just go with them. I have been training as a shield maiden for most of my life. Am I not strong enough? Have I not proven to be so?" I sighed, slumping down further into my mothers embrace.

"This task is very important to your father. You may go another time." She dismissed my sigh and went back to stroking my hair. "Your father receives a great gift for his family tonight, in return we must trust in the Gods."

"But, I am eighteen! I should be out there with them." I repeated, hoping that my mother would speak with father on the matter.

My mother had a certain way with him like no one else. He had told me that the day he saw Aster was the day he never looked at another woman, and as far as I knew he never had.

My mother was the town's most beautiful woman—according to my father of course, but also to most of the men. I was told that when she was young she had over forty suitors. I was said to have inherited my mother's looks, though I always thought it a curse. I wasn't crazy about being stared at like some object most of the time.

Any special occasion meant a night filled with dancing. Most of the men I danced with I didn't know, mostly men of my fathers choosing. Marriage was a subject I had become to enjoy thwarting as of late. I had been tired of all the men father introduced to me, so I began tricking them into thinking something about me was different, sometimes not always the most pleasant things either. The suitor had been led to believe I could not bare children. This had of course been accomplished along with my two brothers.

It wouldn't have mattered what I wanted anyway. My brothers were protective of their sister. Luckily we were on the same page. And being on on the same page meant having a bit of fun here and there.

I would say that my brother's love for me was almost as much as their love for battle. We were practically joined at the hip most of the time.

"There they are!" I jumped from the chair, running towards the opening in the large building we called home. "Papa!" I exclaimed throwing my hands around him. He grinned and wrapped his own arms around me, swinging me around in a few circles.

"There is my child. You will not believe what I have brought home. The gods have truly smiled on me." He said into my hair, and I could imagine his smile.

The sun had begun to set and the torches were being lit as we made our way towards our home followed by the entire village. We crowded around my father as we made our way inside. My father kept me at his feet as he sat alongside my mother.

"My sons and I walked a long distance until we came upon the river. As we sat amongst the ferns and discussed how we had taken a wrong turn we were struck by the beating of Thor's mighty hammer." He held his fist out triumphantly, "I have never seen such light. It was a beauty unlike any except that of my beautiful daughter Astrid." He ran his fingers through my hair as he spoke, I could feel him struggle to stay put in the large chair.

He reached out towards a man standing nearby us, smiling.

"I wish now to share with you the gift we have been given." He motioned for the fabric covered square that seemed to shine even though covered by cloth. His hand slid down the square as a great blue light surrounded us. I swallowed and stared directly at it, unable to form coherent thoughts or words.

"Our people must come together to protect this great light! In return Odin has told me we can live forever." He whispered the last part into my ear so that our people would not hear.

The people around us cheered as they began serving celebratory refreshments. Finally, It was time for us to celebrate our gift.

* * *

After my father's big speech my brothers and I retired to our own furs. After night fell and the great fire was lit I always felt truly at peace. This was my home. Our home. I had even slipped off my boots and curled my toes into the thick fuzzy blanket beneath me.

"I cannot believe you didn't take me with you, Canute." I said to my brother as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I wish you to take me on your next great adventure!"

"Of course sister. I would take you to the end of the earth, you know that." Canute told me as he cuddled me in return. "If we couldn't be together in life then I wish to spend the rest of it in Folkvang.

"No brother, I am sure Odin would see you amongst his own, Valhalla awaits you." I was always telling him this. As his twin I knew he yearned for my company as I did his, and it had always been that way. I could always tell when he was sick, sad, or in danger—even if I wasn't with him. My brother and I had a deep connection, and he was my best friend.

"Hopefully we will not be away too soon, sister. Father has told us we can live forever. I wish to enjoy this a while, at home." Tyr informed me from his seat by the fire. "I will rule along with him and our people shall prosper always."

"Tonight we receive our gifts." I said to him smiling. "I cannot wait." When the party died down our father would call upon us. He would tell us that if we followed him, we would all see the light.

* * *

We dressed thinly, wearing only our sleeping clothes as we met our father in the garden out back. The night sky was black, with lights shining so bright the sky was aflame. My father carried the small blue light to the dark green mossy floor at our feet, laying it there.

"Tonight we have been chosen. Our family will protect Odin's treasure from those who would seek to use it against him." He told us, holding my mothers hand loosely.

"Father I cannot wait another moment! Please tell us, what is going to happen?"I asked nervously, my toes digging deeply into the mossy garden. The cold stung my skin, but my excitement overpowered it.

"Hush now sweet girl." He cooed as he stepped back from the light. "You're brothers and I will go first, then you're mother and you." He said, knowing full well I would be the one to go last. This was his way of teaching me patience.

My brothers took my father's hands as they knelt down towards the bright blue light, and together they reached out and took hold of it. Nothing seemed to happen at first, as I watched, standing in the windy garden as the dirt rubbed against the soles of my feet.

"Father nothing is—"

As I began to speak a great crack sounded above us, light falling from the sky shooting towards my brothers. To my horror, each one was hit with a dark, hot ray of the unfamiliar light. I could hear them cry out in agony as they were overtaken by it. Canute was the first to fall, his head landing limply in my arms.

"Canute!" I cried, touching his face lightly, "Canute?"

His eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times. "Astrid?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "Why are you holding me?"

"You passed out! What happened? Did you see Thor?" I asked him, curious if he would be as ruggedly handsome as I imagined he would be.

"No.. I mean I am not sure." He shook his head, and my eyes grew wide as he jumped to his feet—it was only a moment ago I thought he had been seriously wounded. My father and Tyr doing the same. I could hear them breathing deeply as they looked around us.

"I must admit I do feel stronger." Tyr said aloud as he reached towards our mother, lifting her up high, testing his newly found strength.

"This is truly amazing!" I squeaked, hitting Canute a few times roughly. "Me next?" I said, throwing my father a dramatic pout.

"Yes, I see now I should have let you go first." My father rolled his eyes, smiling at me, "I will allow your request."

Licking my lips I knelt down. I rubbed my palms together, preparing myself to meet Odin. I wished to meet him and never leave. I placed my hands gently on the square, closing my eyes tightly.

* * *

Slow and silent, warm and bright. That was all I could remember when my eyes finally opened. They felt dry and cracked, though my body feeling pretty much the same. This was not how it was supposed to be!

"Astrid?" Tyr's voice broke through the fuzziness, "Astrid please wake up. Mother and father are so worried." He pleaded, his head resting on my arm.

"Tyr?" I groaned, trying to touch his neck. My arms were heavy and sore, pain hitting me as I struggled to control myself.

"Astrid! Astrid it's me, it's Canute." I heard my twin speak up. "She's awake!" He called out loudly.

"Astrid don't try to sit up just yet. It's okay." Tyr said, placing a cup to my lips. The cool liquid ran down my throat and brought my vocal cords back to life.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in your room." Tyr replied, giving me another drink of water. "You have been here for a few days."

"Days?" I asked, shaking my head to clear my thoughts, "No that isn't right. Am I stronger?" I asked, lifting my arm to inspect them of any changes. My regular pale arms stared back at me, a few small tattoos still sat there, nothing new.

"Sister you must calm yourself, we will find out what happened once you are well enough to get up from bed." Canute told me as he took my shoulder and helped me sit up. But I didn't want to wait!

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, swaying a bit as I fought with my body to stay upright.

"Why do I not feel stronger?" I asked them again, disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recently Beta'd!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Sister you must go to the seer. It is the only thing we have not tried yet." Canute begged me. I had spent the last four days fighting with my body to do everyday normal activities I had been wallowing in my own self pity, struggling to understand why I had been punished. If I couldn't walk to the ocean side and stare out at the sky any more with Cane. If I couldn't dance during the feasts. Then how would I live my life as it was?

I had never done anything I think would be considered horrible or bad. I fought along side my brothers in the name of Odin. I had sacrificed men and women and proved myself worthy. I was good to my family and faithful. I had never slept around or fallen in love. What could I have done to deserve this?

"And what would Seiðr do for me? Can he fix what has been ruined?" I stammered as I tried to push Canute away from me. "I do not wish to be made a fool in front of anyone!"

"I do not care what you wish, you will do as I tell you." My brother ordered as he took my arm roughly. "I will not watch you waste away in this tomb."

* * *

"Sit down." Canute instructed sternly, pressing me down into the small chair across from our seer. "My sister was promised ever lasting life from the gods. Why does she waste away?" He asked.

"You wish to have life everlasting?" Seiðr questioned me, not looking at my brother. When I didn't answer he motioned my brother to leave us. "If you do not wish it child you should only have said so."

"Of course I wish it, I would not leave my family behind." I shook my head, dropping it down to stare at the floor. "But the gods did not bless me. I waste away day after day. I can not be useful this way."

"The gods have not forsaken you." He told me, sitting back further into his billowy chair. "The gift you have been given is far greater than those of your family."

I raised my head and glared at him, "How can this be better!" I exclaimed, standing up, only to find myself quickly falling at his feet. Raising my head back towards him I watched him smile.

"Do you question what the gods have told me?" He asked sharply, not offering his hand to help me up as he waited for my reply.

"I see the color red. I see long life and great power. That comes at great cost. But you have told me you accepted this gift, so there is no turning back." His long fingers wrapped tightly around his arm rest as he motioned for me to go.

"I told Canute this would be pointless. Since when have you ever given me useful information?" I scoffed, "CANUTE!" I called for my brother's assistance. It was embarrassing not being able to walk myself home let alone crawl to my feet.

"My sister must be forgiven for her words, she knows not what she says." He told our seer as he pulled me into his arms.

"It's my body that I have no control over brother, not my mind." I hissed, giving the seer my evilest eye... If I could not say this directly to the gods then figured I would take my chances, and say it to the next best thing.

* * *

"You must ready her for the sacrifices. We will not be able to leave her here alone this time." Knut said, stroking his beard. "She must show no weakness."

"It is a long trip father, are you sure I can not just stay behind with her?" Canute asked. I stood behind the door quietly eavesdropping.

"I am jarl here, I can not have my only daughter stay behind and miss this. We do not go to the temple very often, you know this." My father replied sternly.

"I will not stay behind Canute, I am coming." I said stubbornly, holding onto the door tightly so I wouldn't fall to my knees. "Father is right, I am the jarl's only daughter."

My brother came to me and took me once again in his arms. I leaned my head against his chest as we strode towards our horses.

"I only look out for you sister." He whispered as he raised me onto my horse. "Hold on and do not try to get down without Tyr or I."

"You think I do not know that?" I snapped, feeling only frustration and resentment towards them. I would live forever this way and they would be strong and full of life. I had been forsaken.

I could hear my brothers laughter as they watched me start to move towards the woods. The trip was going to take at least six hours but my father insisted it would be worth the distance. I hoped he was right.

* * *

"I am glad you came Astrid." My mother remarked, wrapping her arm tightly around me to steady me so I could stand and watch the speech my father had prepared.

"It is not as if I had much choice in the matter." I croaked, my legs had been aching from the ride and I felt as if I would fall over and embarrass myself and my family. "I am useless now, father will be unable to marry me off and I shall stay this way forever."

"You never wished to marry before Astrid, do not kid yourself." She smiled as she spoke, as if she knew I would get better eventually. This of course was based on zero evidence, only upon the love she had for me and the trust she had in the gods. "Sometimes I wonder if you do not notice the traits you share with the gods. I am sure they only seek to test you."

"I share no traits with the gods. I do not believe I have passed this test you speak of; I only wish to end my suffering." My eyes went to the flock of sheep in a pen next to us. Beside the large offering of sheep there was to be a large offering of slaves and men who wished to die for the gods.

"You will not sacrifice the gift you have been given Astrid! I would not see my only daughter killed in front of her own people." She whispered, pulling me tighter to her body.

"If I was anyone else I would be given the choice. If I was anyone else.." I sobbed into her shoulder. "Please mother, I do not wish to live my life this way. Canute can not carry me around everyday. Eventually he must marry and leave."

"Then we will find someone else. You will not continue this way child, you will have a full life—I promise you." She said, knowingly.

As she said this my father's voice blared over the crowd, drowning out any hope for further conversation.

"People of Tønsberg! I welcome you to what I hope will be the greatest of celebrations." He motioned towards a group of slaves that had been cornered amongst a few of his best warriors. "Tonight we offer many gifts to the gods!" The crowd yelled and whooped as they grew closer to him.

I could feel bodies press against my back as mother and I were pushed forwards. My head was spinning from the heat and pain radiating through me.

"Mother I can't.." I struggled to inhale the damp air surrounding me as I scrunched into her. I felt every single one of the men and women that drew closer. I could even feel their heart beats thumping loudly in my ear.

"I will ask my eldest son to come forward and begin the sacrifice! Tyr?" He said, sticking out his arms towards my brother as a slave was brought forth towards the alter ahead of me. My brother circled the slave and started his own speech.

"Tonight I have been given the task of gifting our best people to the gods!" Again the cheering rang out as the thumping increased. "Tonight we offer a great sacrifice to Odin! Tonight we thank the gods for bestowing us with a great task!" My brother reached out, untying the mans hands from their bonds and pushed him to the ground.

"Die well." He said calmly, as we had been taught. The man shook as he was pushed down, his head hung low. My brother didn't wait as he lifted his axe to the man, his arm lifted high as he swung the blade. It hit the man roughly, partially decapitating him as he fell forwards.

The heart beats drowned out the cheering as I felt a need pull at me. Before I could make out what was happening I was pulled off the slave, blood covering my face and arms. The pain gone from my limbs, replaced with a great feeling of hunger and strength.

"ASTRID!" Tyr bellowed angrily, pulling me into his arms as our people gasped and whispered. I could feel them grabbing at my legs as I was carried towards the large temple, my father and mother in tow.

"What have you done?" My brother asked, placing me on a bench while he wiped the blood from my mouth and cheeks.

"I.. I do not know. The pain is gone." I said, turning to look up at my mother. As my eyes found hers I watched as she backed away from me, fear spreading across her face. "Mother?"

"Aster you must go back out there and tell Canute to continue the ceremony." Father told her, pulling at her arm. "Tyr and I will take care of this."

"But—her eyes!" My mother stuttered as she backed away from me.

"I SAID GO!" My father bellowed as he turned his attention back to me. He took a deep breath as he came closer, kneeling down to look at me. "Astrid can you see me?"

"Of course father!" I snapped, pushing Tyr away. "I am fine, really!" I kicked my legs back and forth quickly, grinning. "The seer was right."

"You took her to the seer without my permission?" My father growled, Tyr shook his head.

"No, Canute must have done it." He watched me move my hands around a minute before pushing up from the bench. "She drank that man dry father." Tyr sounded slightly astonished.

"I did not! I must have slipped and fallen! All the pain, all the voices! I could not bare it." I shook my head. The blood had been from the fall, nothing more.

"Astrid...We saw you drink from him. You could not be moved." He said worriedly, trying to focus on my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there is no Eric yet but I am hoping it will be worth it so stick with me. I enjoy back stories into OC's. If you enjoyed Swamp music you will most likely like this one! Please read, review and follow!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Please brother be serious. I am fine. In fact I feel very well now." I stood, wiping the dirt and blood from my tunic. "Although I look a mess."

"You are not fine child." My father said sternly, shooing my brother back towards the waiting crowd.

"I will have you remain in the temple for the rest of the ceremony. Do not defy me." He ordered . "I will send in Canute to watch you. Do as I say, girl."

"But father you are the one who told me I must come here! Why am I to be locked away?" I asked, confused. I was finally better! I could do all the things for my family that a daughter was meant to do! The gods had not forsaken me after all.

"ENOUGH! I have asked for you to stay in the temple, and so you will! Until we have time to figure out what that was, you will stay where you cannot be seen." He turned before I could protest, leaving me alone in the large dimly lit temple. I hadn't realized it until watching my father disappear but I had backed into the large statue behind me. My hands unintentionally tucked tightly in the grooves of the wood.

My father had never yelled at me before. He had always encouraged me, loved me. He taught me all I knew about fighting, raiding and being a good leader to our people. He had given me a say in things. I stood here pressed against the statue of Freyr, holding on tightly for fear that he would come back. What had I done? Why hadn't my family been happy to see that I was cured?

After all this I could stand again! I could walk, and I wasn't extremely fatigued any longer.

* * *

For me, the festival hadn't been that eventful, as I had to stay cooped up in the Temple with my brother. He would not let me near any doors, so, much to my dismay, I had to sleep against the large statue. Upon our awakening I began to feel a little achy again, but nothing that I would call unbearable— I blamed the aches partially on my undesirable sleeping arrangements. All that mattered to me was that I was up and able to walk on my own.

"Come on brother, I am sure the people here do not even remember what happened the other night. Most of them were drunk enough that I am sure they thought they were seeing things." I mentioned hopefully to Canute. "Father said that after a few days I could go out again..."

"And he is wrong Astrid! You drank somebodies blood!" He raised his voice as he looked around us. I assumed it was to make sure nobody overheard him, although there was always someone. People seemed to always be curious about us.

"You keep saying that! I do not remember doing it brother...Maybe you were mistaken?" I challenged, giving him my best sad eyes, which always seemed to work on my brother.

"Oh no you don't. I know what I saw. How can you deny it?" He asked shaking his head at me. "Then you were up walking around as if you had never experienced the pain that crippled you only a day ago. You were ready to die and here you are all better? Do you not think it strange?"

"The seer told us I was gifted with something different. How can you question what was obviously a gift from the gods?" I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest and staring him down. "Maybe I am this way for a reason."

He sighed deeply as he moved from the doorway of the house. "If you must go outside then please just be careful."

"I feel strong brother. I needn't be careful." I said, slipping past him out the doors. It had been at least three days since I was able to walk in the sun. I was eager to walk by the ocean and visit my friends.

* * *

"You let her out there!" Knut yelled loudly as I sat on my bed listening in. Servants swarmed around me, cleaning blood off my hair and skin. I felt so good, yet I also felt the need to stay quiet while my father went off on my twin.

"Father she was fine. There was no use in holding her there." Canute replied tiredly. I assumed they spent most of the day and night cleaning up after me.

"She must stand trial now! She will be put to death for killing those girls!" My father's voice boomed throughout the large house. My mother sobbed as she sat by his side.

"You would put your own daughter to death? You made her go through with your ritual! This is your fault! Maybe it is you who should stand trial!" Tyr joined in, shouting at father.

"I AM YOUR KING!" Knut yelled. "I do not stand trial."

"She is your daughter! She does not need to either! All you must do father is tell no one." Canute pleaded, "Please father. I couldn't bare to loose her. We are connected in such a way that if she were to die then I feel I must follow."

"Mother please say something!" Tyr's pleading continued. I sighed as I pushed the frantic women away from me.

"Please get off me." I commanded, swatting the women away, "Please grab me my bags Olin." I reached for my fur, rolling it to tie to my bag. I was handed my bag by my servant before I pushed her from the room along with another.

Closing the door to my room I quickly threw a few outfits into the bag along with things I could trade or sell. If I stayed here my family would either put me on trial or cover for me. I couldn't let them bear that burden. I wouldn't do that to them.

As their yelling match continued, I slipped down the dim hallways, sneaking out the servants entrance towards the stables. I had to get as far from there as I could, putting enough distance between us to ensure we would not meet by accident.

I slept the night away in some bushes just outside the village. I hadn't made it far before the darkness took over the forest and I could no longer see. I curled up under a tree and hoped that it would not rain. Until I could make it further away I was stuck like that.

* * *

I still remembered my past with feelings of great sadness. It was hard to avoid. I missed my brothers and my mother more then anything. But I did not regret leaving home that night. If I had stayed who knew if I would still be alive.

I did not settle into a village like I had originally planned. I found the towns people to be very aware of runaways and missing children; this made it hard to stick around for long periods of time.

I hadn't much in the world now. I stayed alone on the outskirts of a small fishing village in a cave I had found. I had the basics. Fire and a roof over my head. That was all I really needed anyways. Without my family I was only surviving. Nothing more.

The days were long and lonely and the nights were dark and ominous. But I lived one day at a time. That was all I could bare. Each person I killed added to a weight that sat heavily on my shoulders. Each face etched was into my memory, keeping me awake most nights, and if I could sleep they haunted my dreams.

I would sit as long as I could, telling myself that I would go hungry. If I sat long enough, if I just held on for one more hour then I would be unable to stand or walk. I would be unable to go into town and take another living persons life. But the darkness would come and I would wake up in a pool of some poor peasants bloody remains. I could not seem to stop it. I was driven by a hunger that consumed me. There was no way out for me. Not even death. I had been given a life that would never end. A life that I could no longer bare to live.

I thought of what I was doing as I pushed my shovel into the cold ground near the cave I had been living in. With each thrust into the dirt I felt closer to ending it all. If my body insisted on feeding then I would stop it the only way I could think of. If my heart wouldn't give in then I would force myself into the deep hole and hope that Thor would look kindly on me.

I couldn't hold back much longer but I worked as quickly as I could, hoping that night would be the last for me.

"Please. Please just let me leave! Let me go back to my family! I won't tell anyone." I jumped as the small, pleading voice surprised voice crackled through the air as I stopped and looked over at the small girl that I had tied up earlier. I couldn't bury myself now could I? But if I wasn't quicker I knew the darkness would overtake me and I would kill her like all the others before her.

"Won't be much longer now, small one. Once I finish this you can shovel the dirt over me and go home. But we must work fast." I said, almost reaching the end. The girl whimpered but I blocked it out. I had to focus on the task at hand.

I threw the last bit of dirt behind me, over my shoulder, dropping the shovel down into the pile and rubbing the dirt from my hands. I laughed to myself as I did so, "Going to be covered in it soon enough." I muttered, turning to the small girl.

I leaned down and took her hands into my own as I fiddled with the rope tied around her. "Why are you doing this? Why?" She mewled.

"I am doing what I must to ensure the people of you're village grow old, small one." I smiled slightly as the knot pulled her free. "Now get up. I will lay down and you will cover me. Say it."

"I.. I will cover you with dirt until the hole is full." She stammered, following me towards my tomb.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"CANE, WE FOUND HER!" The young woman cried out again as she smiled down at me. Who the hell was that? Why was she yelling so much? This was not something I needed right now! "It has to be her."

"Can you shut her up?" I asked, rubbing my temples. The light from outside was extremely bright, and as a result I could feel a nasty headache coming on.

"Right. Sookie please keep it down. It seems my sister may need a moment." He said to the girl. Who was calling me Sister?

I blinked rapidly and shook my head to clear it, trying to process my surroundings. Being found was not at all my plan. I wished to stay buried, because digging me out would mean more dead bodies. How the hell did they find me? I thought I had run far enough way from everyone. I figured I had gone deep enough into the woods. There was no way this was actually happening to me...

My brother, Tyr grabbed both of my wrists and he pulled me from my unmarked grave. My whole body tensed as he did so, a groan falling from my lips. "Shit! Astrid how long have you been down in there?" He asked me, wiping dirt from my cheeks.

I couldn't move. My body felt still and floppy, and my vision was extremely blurred. My arms were being held tightly by Canute. Tyr stood behind him trying hard to hold back the small blond who was fighting to get close to me with a piece of fabric.

"What year is it?" I croaked, blinking rapidly to clear my vision. Was I dreaming? "How is this possible?" They were not meant to find me, let alone know to dig me up. No no no no.

"Two thousand and eight." Tyr said as he handed me a small, silver, weird shaped metal device. I felt the weight of cool object in my hand for a moment, before looking at the date shown on it's bright surface along with the time. "Do you have any idea how long we have been searching for you Astrid?"

"It cannot be... No! I have to go back down there. Put me back." I croaked out as I was overcome with dizziness, and my body began to sway in my brothers arms. He lifted my limp frame into his arms swiftly, cradling me as we turned towards Tyr.

"Sister? How long?" Tyr asked me again, furrowing his brows, worry written all over his usually cheerful features.

"Nine I think... but it cannot be! You should not have dug me up!" I cried.

"Nine what?" Canute prodded, looking at me intently—waiting for an answer.

"Nine—Nine hundred years..." I wailed, banging my fists into Canute's chest.

"Come on now y'all know I don't speak Swedish! What is goin' on?" The blonde girl with the strange accent asked impatiently.

"Sookie... Astrid has been down in that dirt hole for nine hundred years." My brother whispered to her. Her body stilled, and her eyes grew wide as she watched me with a cautious expression.

"We have been searching for you since you left. I had hoped to find you sooner." My twin said, pulling me back into his chest. "For now I think we should get you back and clean you up. Get you some new clothes."

* * *

"This will not happen! I would not wear these in a million years!" I angrily stated as I was handed a pair of black stiff feeling pants, that my brother called "jeans". They looked really tiny and tight. Really bloody tight! There was no way in hell they were getting those things on me. My circulation would most definitely be cut off.

"You have to Astrid, this is the way it is now. You do not need to stand out." Tyr told me as he shoved the pants towards me again. "And no more whining! I have to introduce you to my boss, so you should really take it down a notch."

"You think that I will not stand out in these? All of you're towns men will see my behind!" I yelled at him, chucking the black pants back at his face.

"Calm the hell down Astrid!" Tyr yelled right back, thrusting the horrid things back into my hands.

"Honestly, Tyr she's been buried in a hole for nine hundred years. Do we really need to be telling her to calm down? If it were me I'm sure I'd go nuts." Canute backed me up, grinning at my older brother. He was clearly enjoying our little family reunion. I however, was not.

"Just please put those on so we can make sure you're safe here. Things are very different from when we were young. We can't hide what we are anymore." Tyr pressed the pants into my arms as he pulled Canute from the room. "Hurry up!"

"If they knew who I was do you think they would keep me alive, brother?" I muttered under my breath as I closed the door to my room. I held the pants out in front of me loosly as if they were a dirty rag "I cannot believe I am made to wear this..." If I had shown skin like this back in the village I would have been made to go back home and change. Canute would not have enjoyed me walking around town looking like a lady of the night...

I pulled the tight black pants up my thighs, leaving my dress and undergarments on the bed. I knew there would be no going back to my old ways. If my brothers were right then I needed to repent. I had to figure out a way to cope. The green shirt I had been given was not so bad. It was baggy and showed a lot of arm skin but I felt comfortable enough; if comfortable now meant constantly peeking behind me to make sure nothing was hanging out!

"I never thought we would see her in pants." Tyr laughed as he touched my cheek gently. "Now we can take you out and show you around your new home sister. But I fear the pants I gave you are tighter then I had imagined.." He patted my shoulder roughly, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"So this is a tavern?" I asked, shoving a delicious, yellow, starchy, salty stick shaped thing into my mouth; apparently they were called French fries. I hadn't tasted anything like this it ever, and was a bit overtaken.

"Yea, I guess so. We call it a bar. This is Sam Merlotte's place. We do business with him from time to time. He's a good man." Tyr said, watching me as I ate everything in sight, including the food off his plate.

"What exactly do you do for him?" I wondered, looking up from my feast of newtastyfoods.

"We're security. When he needs us, anyways. We do it for a few places around town." Canute told me, pushing his plate away. "We were hoping you would join the business." He stretched out his arms as he spoke.

"Me? What would I do exactly?" I asked, intrigued. "How will we hide my affliction?" I whispered.

"We don't need to hide anything, sister. Here Vampires have come out. As long as you stay inside during the day no one should figure out that you're different. You must also stick to Tru Blood." Tyr informed me.

"What is Vampire?" I inquired curiously.

"Immortals that feed on human blood. They can't live in the sunlight though. This is very important Astrid. You must not be seen out during the day. Other supernaturals are still in hiding, they don't need to be revealed."

"There are others like me?" I asked, perking up a bit. I had felt so alone for so long. Then I had been stuck in the soil for many lifetimes. This was the first exciting news I had received other then the invention of the french fry. "Can I meet them? Or one? Please?" I begged.

"How do they control the hunger? How did they become that way?" I couldn't contain the questions that spilled from me.

"We should take her to Fangtasia." My brother's spoke in this language I had heard only a few times before. My father had gone to a place across the sea a few times with a neighboring village and spoken it upon his return. But I couldn't fully understand it.

"And what? Introduce her to Eric Northman? No. We will take her to Sookie's friend Compton." Cane suggested.

"Brother I wish to meet one." I demanded impatiently, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine. I'll call Sookie." He muttered, lifting his fingers pressing a few times on the small metal device, before he put it up to his ear.

* * *

My brothers lead me toward a large white house that stood tall amongst a dense forest beyond. It was majestic and so different from anything I had ever seen around the town of Bon Temps.

Knocking loudly on the door we stood on the stoop waiting to be allowed inside. The blonde, perky girl from a few days before allowed the door to swing open, grinning at Cane specifically. "Hey y'all! How are we all tonight?" She asked, sounding bubbly.

I looked at Cane hoping for a translation, understanding only few words that fell from the excited blonde.

"Astrid, this is Sookie Stackhouse. She's a good friend to us. She helped us find you're location." Tyr spoke up. "Sookie I'm unsure if my sister here has to be invited in. But this can be our first test."

She nodded and moved away from the door, waiting for me to go inside, I assumed. I smiled awkwardly as I scooted past her into the doorway of the large wooden house. My brothers followed me as we made our way into Sookie's living room. There were two large flower covered, comfy looking couches calling to me as I made my way towards one, plopping down into it's billowy softness.

"Astrid, This is Bill Compton." Tyr said, motioning to a tall brown haired man standing in the doorway of the room. I hadn't even noticed him there as I was so fixated on all the new surroundings. "Bill is also a vampire."

"Vampire." I repeated, smiling softly to the man. "I am like you?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound ridiculous. Everything seemed ridiculous ever since I had been pulled out of the soil. The new world was made up of bright colors and over the top luxuries no one really seemed to need. I wondered if there were other vampires who were like me. I hoped that there was someone out there like me, someone that I could relate to. I had been so excited the night my father had come home with a gift for his family. But now I felt more as if it was a curse. Maybe now I could live in this new world and learn some self control.

"So I am told. It is very nice to meet you Astrid." The man greeted. My brothers repeated to me what I could not understand. "You're brothers have asked me to help you get situated."

"I would like that." I smiled still, this was as close as I had ever been to someone like me. "If I could spend some time with you.." If I could figure out where I fit in.. If I fit in. I hadn't planned on being dug up. I thought my life would be spent six feet under. I thought I would never see Cane and Tyr again. But here we were...

"I will call on you tomorrow night then. We can make a night of it." Bill Smiled awkwardly to me. My brothers were intimidating, that was for sure. They both stood at least six feet tall, that alone alone was a lot for most other men. But they were also very strong and you could tell by looking at them that they had won more than a few fights. If they only knew just how many...

Canute had a large beard that he seemed to comb and trim frequently. He still held a very viking look with his piercing baby blues and blonde hair. Mostly people who hadn't known Canute and I did not know that we were twins. We were definitely not identical. But we were born within minutes of each other and even from the beginning we were connected. We loved each other.

Tyr was dark, his skin very tan unlike the paler skin tone Canute and I shared. His hair was a light dirty brown and came down to his shoulders. Mostly he would tie it back, braiding it to keep in in check. As he always had. But Tyr didn't have a beard. Instead he was mostly clean shaven. He had the same eyes as my twin. Big and blue, like the ocean, or sea glass. There was no other way to put it than to say my brothers were beautiful creatures—inside and out. And, women in our village loved them for it.

I understood Bill's uncertainty and awkwardness when it came to my brothers. One could never be sure what they would do if someone even looked at their sister the wrong way, and because of this they were extremely protective. But seeing as I had never had any ideas about men I had never found it to be too constraining. In fact, I used it most times to get rid of men who were always trying to sweet talk me. Don't get me wrong! I saw the allure of sex and everything that came along with it, I just had never wanted to participate until I was ready. What mattered most to me was learning to be the best warrior I could. I wanted nothing more than to go to battle and fight. I wanted to bring home treasures and please our father. It was that simple— in my mind nothing else came before that. I had become a sort of prize among our village's men. It became sort of a game of who could win over the king's daughter. The answer was no one. Not then.

It seemed like the chance to be a warrior in the new world wasn't going to happen for me. I didn't see how it could. I wondered if there was anywhere at all I would fit in the strange world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first few nights in my new home took some getting used to. I had been handed Tru Blood every time I felt the overwhelming hunger creep up. It tasted disgusting, but my brothers assured me that it was the only solution to my hunger for the time being. It seemed to hold back the black outs that came with starvation. I wasn't killing people anymore and that was surprising. Since the first night I had experienced the hunger I hadn't seen a place where I could fit in. I couldn't see my future. But now everything was different, I didn't have to hide and I didn't have to explain myself.

I still couldn't figure out what to tell people. My brothers would sit across from me most days watching and smiling awkwardly. Being trapped in the dirt for hundreds of years did something to me. It had taken quite a toll on me. I had gotten used to the silence and darkness that came along with it. I didn't need my brothers the way I used to.

I slumped down further into my brother's beat up leather sofa, leaning into my fist. My brothers told me I would soon join the family business, but I had really just been sitting around while they tried to teach me English. Hopefully tonight I would get a break from them.

"Don't look so excited." Tyr said sarcastically, heading for the front door.

"I hate this place." I sighed, "Why do we live in this tiny box?" They called it an apartment but it felt so claustrophobic and conforming almost like a tiny prison.

"Cane and I searched for you for so long Astrid. We couldn't exactly travel constantly and take care of a house." He shrugged, pulling the front door open. "Bill." He nodded, moving back and letting the Vampire inside.

"Well. Here I am." I flicked my hand in front of my face, "Let's get a house!" I grinned, getting up out of my seat to greet Bill Compton.

"Astrid." Bill greeted, smiling right back at me.

"Hello Bill." I said proudly. I was going to try my best to speak English. My brothers were lucky I was a fast learner. I had been praised most of my life for it.

"Are you sure you do not wish Cane or I to come with you? What if you do not understand him?" Tyr asked me, crossing his arms over his chest and eying Bill. He never held back, when he felt like someone or something was untrustworthy. But over hearing my brothers had told me that Bill had been their best choice, he was new in town and had been good to Sookie.

"I will be fine. I am sure Mr. Compton and I can survive without you." I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and slipped my boots on. "If I am not back by the morning then you can send in your best man." I said, winking at Tyr. I reached up and kissed my brothers cheek lightly before Bill and I headed out.

* * *

"You live here?" I asked him as we got out of the small car, I was glad the ride was over—as I hadn't exactly gotten used to the speed they could go. His house was tall and white, just as Sookie's had been. But this one was more run down and dirty looking. However, it was better then the box I had been cooped up in for days, so you can imagine my excitement to be in a place with open floor plans.

"I do. I am still moving in so I apologize for the emptiness." He told me as he let me inside. I peaked around only finding the space to be damp and dark and empty as Bill had informed me it would be.

"I would kill to live in this house." I murmured, kicking my boots off.

"Surely you can find something that suits you?"

"My brothers think I am an invalid. I don't think they will allow me to go very far any time soon." I sighed, touching the banister that lead to the upstairs.

"Yes I've heard some things. But that is partly why you are here."

"I have so many questions. I am sure It could take all night." I scratched my elbow awkwardly. It was hard to keep them in.

"Well feel free to ask them. I have a few for you as well." We sat on opposite ends of Bill's small couch.

"Right. Yes." I said, motioning for him to go first.

"First off I would like to assure you that I won't tell anyone what we speak of. I'm not your maker but I can certainly act as one for you while you learn where you fit in."

"What is a maker?" I asked cluelessly.

"It is what we call the one who turned us." He explained, "If I had turned you then it would be my job to teach you our ways. After we came out of the coffin we created a way to keep vampires in line. There are rules we must follow here. But I would also would have taught you about yourself."

"I have no maker." I said quickly. I wondered what that meant?

"I have never heard of a vampire without a maker. Do you feel a pull to anyone? Maybe you cannot explain it? Do you remember a night where you blacked out and woke up this way?" He asked me confused.

I shook my head, "No. I remember the night I became this way and there was definitely no vampire there." I shifted in my seat so that we could face each other. I told him everything that happened that night and the weeks that had followed. Though he sat calmly and heard what I had to say, his eyes told me he was desperate to figure me out.

"A vampire's hunger does play a large role in why we are the way we are I suppose. But I can't say that I black out very often, Astrid. We can be starving, but we're always aware of what we are doing." He told me.

"Right. Just another thing to add to my list then." I sighed. "Everything is so weird here and to top it off so am I."

"You may not be a vampire but you are something. I'll help you to figure it out." He touched my arm lightly. "For now I'll teach you our ways so that you can hide yourself amongst us...But I don't think that we can hide that you are different. I can smell that you are not a vampire."

"You can smell me? What do I smell like?" I questioned, unaware that I had a smell. Lifted my arm and sniffed, hoping that the bath I had taken stuck.

"You smell different. Not human. Not vampire. You need to be careful." He warned. I knew Bill wasn't being entirely truthful about something, but I decided to shrug it off. He was being pretty helpful to me, so I would let it go for now, and figure out what he was holding back later.

"I spent most of my time in the woods after I left my brothers behind. But there are things I have discovered since I have been back... I mean besides the obvious." I said, "I can still eat food... I really enjoy sugary things. That red drink with the swirls on it." It was so good; I had never had anything like that back home. "I try to stay inside during the day like I'm told, but I get so antsy!"

"Loosing daylight is a hard thing. I understand that." He gazed out his living room window. "But you get used to it..."

"Yes, but this isn't boredom. I feel weak without the sunlight. It is as if I become drained without it, if that makes any sense." I needed it to be able to get out of bed and be myself.

"That is very strange. For now I suggest finding a good time of day when no one is around. Maybe sunrise? If you want to trick people then you have to stay hidden during the day." If I could figure out what time of day would work in a bloody apartment building... There was barely ever a time when people weren't around.

"I understand. All this is happening so quickly, though. There was a time Bill, when I couldn't see a way to live amongst my people. My only solution was to hide myself away. But, everything here is so bright and loud. Nothing is as it was." I sighed.

"The years go by quickly when you cannot die. But we always remain the same." He agreed. "Life was simpler when I was turned. In way."

"How old are you Bill?" I inquired curiously. I was sure he wasn't as old as my brothers and I. But did it count? Being buried for hundreds of years didn't really give me the life experience that came with age. I was still the eighteen year old girl I had placed six feet deep all those years ago.

"I am one hundred and seventy five, give or take a few years. I have lived through many changes.. I wish I could tell you that you will get used to it."

"So I guess you have killed a lot of people then?" I hadn't lived long after running away. I had discovered I could not control my hunger and did what I had to do in the moment. But I always told myself I couldn't. I would tell myself it wasn't my fault and I was only surviving. But the weight on my conscience was heavy. I could not hang on to who I really was.

"I killed a few by accident at first. I was never sure when I was going to get my next feed. But it's all different now. There's Tru Blood, I can get donor blood from a clinic in Monroe, or I can glamour someone into letting me feed on them for love, and then they'll forget all about it." He seemed honest about it.

"Lives seem to mean more these days." I uttered, sighing and scratching my elbow. "But I fear that any human blood, bagged or otherwise could ruin everything for me." If I let go just once I had no idea what it would do to me.

"Where I am from it is different. But I still feel everyone like I took it myself.. When all this happened to me I must admit I killed a great many. Women and children.. It went on for only a small two weeks before I took to the soil. I couldn't bare what I had done. I couldn't control it." my voice quivered and I took a breath to steady it.

"The children were always the hardest. Waking up to find one lying next to me..." The memory of it all was too painful to relive so I decided to change the subject.

"You said you could glamour somebody into letting you bite them? What is that? Hypnosis?" I asked quickly.

"Kind of. It's similar. All humans are susceptible to it."

"Can you try to do it to me?" I wondered. I scooted closer and leaned in, making intense eye contact with him. "Go on then. Try." If I wasn't a vampire then maybe it would work on me.

He stared at me a moment and I watched his eyes grow considerably larger "Astrid?"

"Yes?" I asked back, trying not to giggle.

"Can you feel my influence?" He drawled. I couldn't help the grin that played on my lips and broke out into a soft giggle.

"No." I shook my head, "Maybe I can do this glamour thing? Can a vampire control another vampire?"

"No, but we can control most supernatural beings." He said. He looked distressed and shaken for some reason. I guess I really was a phenomenon he wasn't accustomed to.

"There is no need to pout Bill. I am no danger to you." I patted reassuringly. "I am as nervous about my abilities as you are." I had no idea where they began or where they ended. "Far as I know, all I am able to do is what you are able to do. The only difference between us is that I can walk in the sunlight."

"You smell different. You said you spent two weeks out in the woods. You haven't really had the chance to figure it all out yet. I have a feeling we haven't seen it all."

"Yes well...We have time. That is the one thing I can be positive I won't run out of." I casually rested my legs on his coffee table and leaned back deeper into the forgiving couch. "Can I meet others like you soon?"

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea Astrid." He shook his head "Until I teach you a little more, it may not be the best idea for you to go tromping into Fangtasia." Bill's tone was indifferent.

"Fangtasia? That is the second time I have heard about that. What is it?" I figured there must of been a huge vampire population there if they wanted to keep me away from it so badly.

"We have laws now. When it's time we'll have to let the Sheriff of the area meet you. You must get permission to stay in his area." He waved his hand around, "Until then you need to stick close to home. Whatever you do, don't let other vampires see you. I'll speak with you're brothers about getting you a house. Maybe for now they would allow you to stay here."

"You didn't answer my question Bill." I noticed him squirm a bit, "Please."

"Fangtasia is a vampire bar in Shreveport—which is one town over. Our kind go there to let loose, or in my case go there for business. Vampires are governed by a vampire authority and the sheriff is part of that authority. He makes sure everyone follows our rules, and he is also the owner of Fangtasia. He's very old and strong. Until we're sure you can pass as one of us, I don't want you going there."

"So the older you are the stronger you are?" Bill nodded, "So how old is old?" Was I considered old?

"The oldest one in our area would be the Sheriff, Far as I know. Apparently he's somewhere over one thousand years."

"Then you must be mistaken. My brothers and I are about the same. Does this make me stronger then you?" I asked. "Because I do feel very strong." I playfully teased with a smile.

"You're not a vampire, I'm sure of it. Well, At least not the kind of vampire I am... We can't know who is stronger just yet, and shouldn't risk testing that." As he spoke all I could think of was this vampire bar and all the people I could meet and talk to—it seemed almost magical. I wanted to meet the sheriff who was from a time back when when I was royalty. I wondered where he came from and what his life was like. There seemed to be so many reasons to go to Fangtasia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter for all of my wonderful readers. I will try to update once a week for you! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6:**

As promised, Bill took me home before dawn, dropping me off at the door step. I had learned a lot about his ways, it made me feel a bit more at ease with myself and less like such an outsider. Though he couldn't tell me what I was, at least I knew someone was out there that experienced some of the same things I did.

"How was it?" Canute asked as I gently shut the door behind me. "He didn't try anything did he?" I could tell by his uneasy tone that he was half joking and half serious.

"It was good, nice even. And no—Bill is a gentlemen." I slumped down next to my brother on the cushy love seat. "Canute?"

"Yea?" I cleared my throat for him to look at me. "We need to talk."

"Okay. Whats up?" He pulled me into his chest tightly as he did when I was younger. Canute always made me feel safe and at ease, as any big brother should.

"I need a safer place to stay." I quickly stated "If I stay here someone will most likely see me. I need to be able to leave the apartment without being seen." Ideally I would be able to get my own place. I had seen many woman living on their own, our neighbor was one after all! I even sort of liked the idea of being on my own but of course there was a fear that came along with it— I didn't know how things worked in the changed world yet, as I had barley been there a week.

"Astrid, we just found you. You up and ran off! You left me behind." Craning his neck, he looked down towards me, sadly. "You're a part of me— you know that. And yet you left me behind." I understood his anxiety about this. We had not yet addressed the fact that he felt abandoned by me.

"I did it because I didn't want to be responsible for our people rising up against father. If I had stayed I would have killed so many more innocent people! It wasn't my intention to desert you, you have to know that." I touched his beard lightly, "I missed you everyday in that hole. I wasn't just spending my time sleeping all those years."

I almost lost my mind being stuck in the damp, cold, and dark hole with nothing to live for. The only things I had were my memories. It was hard to forget every moment of the life I had lived when I ran out of things to think about and hold onto. Every day I spent down there was a day lost to regret and self pity. But I knew it was the right thing for me to have done, there was no other way at the time.

"I just got you back.. I know you want your own place Astrid." Canute knew I craved independence. "You don't know this world anymore. Everything is different here. You need us."

I sighed, though I was determined to win the struggle of convincing my protective big brother. "I will never stop needing you Canute. But I do need my own space to figure this all out. I need my own life." I knew I wouldn't go far. It wasn't my intention to leave them behind again, because I needed my family and I knew they needed me. Even as children Canute and I were stuck like glue.

I took his hand in mine, and looked at him with the saddest puppy dog face that I could physically muster. "Canute, please."

"You would need to work. We have money, but it isn't enough to sustain you separately for too long."

"I understand that. You said you wanted me to work for you—that's how I will earn it. I promise to be around whenever you need me." I had never complained about hard work before— hard work was how I became a great warrior. "I just am unable to work the day shift..."

"We don't know that you can do this job yet. Most of our clients are vampires."

I let out a sigh, and stood up, raising my hands. "There you go again. At what point have I ever needed to be sheltered from something? You two have always been here for me but I always did okay without you stepping in. Didn't I?" I needed them but I never hid behind them.

"We can't risk your life. You just said it yourself you need to pass as a vampire. How can you do that? We aren't there yet. Until we know you can fool them, we need to keep you away."

"There may never be a way for me to hide what I am, and I refuse to sit around here waiting. You took me out of that hole back home and I came here with you. But I will not be pulled out of one prison just to be shoved into another. If I want to go out and work, I will. I would prefer it if you didn't decide what that work is." I wondered what sort of jobs there were that I could do. I could work in the tavern... But the things I learned as a child wouldn't help me here.

"I can talk with Sam. Maybe you could work at the bar a while. Not many vamps hang out there." Feeling calmer, I sat back down and Canute pulled me to him. He stroked my hair softly.

"Thanks Cane." I said contently, closing my eyes. Moving out on my own would make it easier for my brothers as well, they wanted people to think we weren't related and having my own place would make that easier.

* * *

"I like this one." I stated, elbowing Tyr in the gut. "It's out of the way. It's close to Bill and Sookie. It's perfect.." I sighed happily, grinning ear to ear. The small house called to me, perfectly situated atop a small hill, surrounded by grass and trees. Wildflowers grew willy nilly, unpicked and unruly, but perfect all the same. It had new windows but the bones were old, and held many memories—I'm sure. Old cedar posts held the charming home up as it towered over the woods around it's perimeter. The best thing was that the trees were thick enough so that my neighbors wouldn't be able to see me basking in the generous amount of sunlight that shown down happily over what I hoped would be my new dwelling. I was confident could easily hide away there.

"It's so small. Why did they build it so tall?" Sookie wondered aloud, linking her arm with mine. We didn't know each other very well but she made me feel like I did, and of course she clearly knew my brothers quite well—so I guess we were automatically friends by association. "The listing says it has one bedroom and no living room." I piped up.

_'I hate it. It's falling down.' I heard Cane's voice almost as a whisper._

"I like it. Tall ceilings." Cane joined in, peeking through the window.

"You would like it." Tyr shot back as the realtor pushed the door open for us.

"You hate it!" I placed my hands on my hips and glared at Cane.

"I said I like it!" He threw his hands up in his own defense.

"You just said you hate it! And it clearly isn't falling over. Look at it!" I grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him towards the home. "It speaks to me! It's old.. We are old, after all. Wipe that stupid grin off you're face!"

"Come on Astrid! I never said I hate it or that it's falling over. If you like it then so do I." He raised his eye brow and stared down at me. But I swore I heard it! It was him and it was very clear. Or maybe all that was clear was that I was going insane.

"I heard you.." I murmured as I was tugged forward by Sookie.

It was empty, the kitchen didn't have much. I didn't mind as this was a house I could see myself in. I liked it, and it suited me with one bedroom, no living room and a small kitchen I didn't need to spend much time in, anyway. A nice perk of course, was the huge bathroom.

"It's certainly got character." Sookie said, accidentally pushing a broken shutter off it's hinge. Tyr laughed a bit as she jumped back, the shutter dangling on it's last hinge.

"It has more then anywhere I have ever lived. I see nothing wrong with it. I need only running water and a roof." And the property that came with those things.. And a small swamp surrounded by big beautiful trees! Since arriving here I had felt a strong pull to be near water. This was probably as close as I was going to get.

"It's within the budget. But resale won't be easy." Cane sighed, "But if you want it, who am I to say no. I like the idea that you have Sookie and Bill on either side. You'll be safer here then in the house near Merlotte's." I agreed, it certainly was the better of the two in our price range.

"I would just love having you close by Astrid. We can get to know each other better." Sookie grinned, "We can sun bathe."

Sun bathe? I had no idea what this girl was talking about most times. "Alright. We can make it work." Tyr tried to wipe the smile off his face as he watched me. I loved it. "But I get an invite if she comes to sun bathe." He joked, nudging my side.

* * *

"This is it isn't it? I'm loosing you again." Cane squeezed me tight "You use that phone we bought you. Call me every night."

"Okay. Go already. You're smothering me!" I laughed, guiding everyone towards the door with a shooing motion. I thought they would never leave! Who knew it would take an hour for goodbyes.

Sookie laughed next to me as I shoved my brothers out the door. I slammed the door behind them and leaned back on it. "They weren't always like that."

"I don't believe you!" She let out a laugh "They care about you."

"Yes well I care about them to. I just needed some space." I rubbed the palm of my hand over my forehead, wiping beads of sweat away. It was getting increasingly warmer in my new house, but thankfully my brothers had brought me fizzy drinks and True Blood, stocking my fridge right up. At least Sookie and I could cool down with some refreshments.

"So I may or may not have invited my brother over for supper tomorrow night with Gran. You are invited to. It would good to get to know the people who will be around you for a while, don't you think?" She asked me. "He can be a bit much but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"What about Bill? Aren't you two a thing?" I had noticed them spending lots of time together, and sharing flirtatious looks.

"Yes. We are seeing each other I guess. You want me to invite him?"

"Erm.. You could." I was sure that having a familiar face there would make it so much less awkward for me. "Since I've been back he seems to be the only one I can relate with. I think I would do better if he were there."

"I will then. I'm sure it'll be better the second time around." She giggled as she hoisted herself up onto the kitchen counter. I hadn't bought any furniture yet, but it wasn't a big deal—the floor or the counter were the only options, simple just like I liked.

"Last time my brother was completely rude to him. He isn't a huge fan of vampire's. But I am sure you will be a different story. He'll like you." Sookie reassured me, although I wasn't completely okay with being around someone who disliked vampires.

"I guess I will come." I shrugged. I hadn't spent much time out of the house so I was nervous. The only people I had been around were at Merlotte's and of course Tyr, Canute, and Sookie. I was worried I wouldn't be able to control my powerful urges, and as a result hurt someone. Every person I was near I could powerfully smell and could hear their pulse. If it was a low tone, I could partially block it out, but I still knew it was there. Tru Blood seemed to make the hunger temporarily subside, but the cravings never went away. I had a strong hankering for blood all the time.

"Thats great! I'm so excited to introduce you to Gran. She keeps asking to meet you. She loves your brothers like they are her own so I know she'll automatically treat you like one of the family!" Sookie beamed from ear to ear as she talked about her 'Gran'.

* * *

The night of dinner was horribly muggy. Despite the heat making me feel mildly lethargic, I tugged a soft white cotton dress over my head, getting ready to go to Sookie's house. My first day in my new home was uneventful, mostly I just sat and waited for my furniture and other accoutrements to show up. I had pointed to items in a thin book my brother had given me and he ordered them for me. It seemed rather easy and maybe even a little silly of a way to get things.

I had picked out a small bistro table and chairs that were made out of some sort of pine. They looked as if the lumber had been picked up and hand sanded lightly, then fit into place. The set was beautiful and reminded me of home. Most of what I had bought looked woodsy like that, fitting in with the scenery outside of my house, almost as if they had been picked right out of the woods.

I jumped around as I pulled on my boots and tied my hair back into a messy ponytail. I felt comfortable in my new clothes. Finally. At first the amount of skin they showed had shocked me, But Sookie had explained that these days it was normal to wear clothes that showed some skin. I was happy with the dress, although the tight jeans Tyr had given me on my first day still haunted my dreams.

I slammed the door shut and headed towards the small dirt path that lead to Sookie's house. The twisty path lead me through the thick brush, past a small swamp and over a small hill covered in rocks. Sookie had explained this was how they buried their dead, A cemetery she called it. I found it to be a rather beautiful concept.

The moon was wonderfully bright and the sky was the most gorgeous shade of dark blue. Beautiful cool nights were one of the many things I missed from my childhood. Canute and I would stay out on the beach until the sun rose most days. It scared our parents when we didn't come home but we lost track of time out there, It was our secret place. We would make up stories and count stars for hours on end.

"Good evening Astrid." Bill Compton greeted, pulling me from my thoughts. "I didn't mean to startle you." He reached out and touched my face softly. He seemed so gentle at times.

"No it's fine. Just don't jump out at me like that!" I gripped his shoulder to steady myself.

"We're a bit late it seems." He smiled, looking at my hand. "If you need me to , I can assist you up onto the porch?" He held his hand out to me, moving backwards a bit.

"No it's fine. You just scared me is all." I flicked his hand away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Lets knock."

Bill knocked on the door lightly as an elderly women pulled the door open. "Ms. Stackhouse." Bill bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "So nice to see you again."

"Bill. Nice to see you. This must be Astrid?" She moved aside, letting Bill go past her into the house. "What a beautiful young woman. I am so glad to finally meet you. I can see the resemblance." Her eyes shifted from my face down to my bare knees.

"Cane and I aren't identical." I sputtered awkwardly. They had told her more about me then I had expected.

"No but I see the similarities none the less, child. Welcome home dear." Her voice was welcoming and sweet as she wrapped her arm around me and guiding me inside.

_'Finally I found someone for my Jason'_

I heard it this time but I was sure she hadn't actually spoke to me as I watched her from the corner of my eye. I was clearly hearing things. The hospitable woman lead me into Sookie's kitchen and offered me a seat at the table. Handing me a tall glass, she sat down as well.

"Bill Compton you sit down and join us until my granddaughter is finished getting dressed. I won't have you pacing and making us feel uneasy." She demanded, pointing towards one of the empty seats. "This girl has been uprooted and dropped in a time she doesn't understand. We need to make her feel welcome!"

"Gran?" I heard a man's voice call out as the front door slammed shut loudly.

"We're in the kitchen Jason dear!" She called back, still smiling at me. "That boy is always late. But he's a good man."

"I am sure he is." I turned my head away so I didn't need to make eye contact with Gran. I knew heard her in that doorway. I couldn't be too sure, but I assumed I was hearing her thoughts.

"Jason." She greeted her grandson with opens arms as he reached down and kissed her cheek. He didn't make eye contact with Bill, instead he looked at me and stopped. "Jason this is our new neighbor Astrid."

"Astrid." He said under his breath, staring at me with a shocked expression across his face, almost as if he had been smacked in the face.

"Astrid and Sookie have been hanging out a bit." She went on. "I was thinking you might give her a tour of our home?"

"No Miss Stackhouse. Really it's fine. I think I will just wait for Sookie down here. She might want to show me around later.." I told the woman, I really didn't want to be alone with him. I didn't know him, and felt uneasy around him.

"No. I mean.. I could show ya. I lived here most of my life. Sookie won't mind." He finally spoke up, scratching his neck nervously. Adele was grinning and pressing her foot into mine, trying to get me out of the chair.

"Come on dear, he doesn't bite."

"Yes well. I might." I laughed, looking over at Bill. Clearly my joke wasn't funny because they didn't laugh. But Bill did smile back at me. "I mean to say that I was told Jason was uncomfortable around my kind. I would rather just wait for Sookie." I shrugged. It was as good an excuse as any. I wanted rid of him.

"You're a vampire?" He asked, shocked. He stepped back and sighed deeply. "Uh course ya are. My sister is trading all her friends in for immortal ones. But don't say I didn't warn her." He said loudly, turning away and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"JASON!" Sookie scolded, walking into the room. "Don't you talk like that. Gran is right here! She raised you better then that."

"Gran knows me. I don't like you hanging around these things. You are gonna get hurt Sook!" He snapped back, pointing at me. He was probably right to be honest. My track record wasn't great.

'Why does she have to be one of them. Why is every beautiful girl out of my reach?'

"Jason Stackhouse!" Adele commanded his attention, standing from her chair. "You smarten up. This girl hasn't done anything wrong. I saw the way you looked at her when you walked into my kitchen! Do not pretend with me boy." She waged her finger in his face. "Sookie is right. You were raised better then this."

"Look." I said, getting up. "I think I should go home. This is all a little more then I can handle." I put my hands up in the air. "Thank you Ms. Stackhouse for the gesture. Maybe we can do this again?" I quickly pushed past the feuding family and ran towards home at vampire speed. All the fighting had sped up their heart rates and all I could do was feel their pulses thumping in my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

I found it odd Sookie hadn't called me after I bolted away and left her family in the kitchen. I knew it was a rude thing of me but I figured it was the lesser of two evils, draining one of Sookie's family members may have been a bit worse. Not to mention I felt super awkward and uncomfortable sitting there while they argued. I may or may not have stayed on the down low for a few days hoping that my brothers wouldn't hear about my rudeness.

"You didn't call. It's been three days." Canute sounded angry, as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest leaning on my doorway. "Dammnit Astrid! I told you to call."

"I forgot. Okay? No big deal." I moaned, letting him inside. Of course I hadn't forgotten, I just had been feeling a little smothered lately. "You know I haven't forgotten about you Canute."

"I'm thinking now that maybe you should come work for us. At least then I would see your face or hear your voice." His clothes looked worn, and he had bags under his eyes. I could tell something was bothering him. He was all over the place when it came to me working with them.

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes scanning him worriedly. I pulled him forward into the house and closed us inside. "Tell me."

"Bill is taking Sookie to Fangtasia tonight. Her brother has been arrested and accused of murder so she wants to investigate it." I watched him plunk down on my small love seat, running his hand over his distressed face and letting out a breath. Reaching out he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. "Tyr is into Sookie in case you haven't noticed. This means he feels responsible for her. Bill or no Bill..."

"Oh." muttered into his chest. "So why are you worried?"

"I am worried because I know what that place is like. She is putting herself in danger by going there. Tyr wants me to tag along." I could feel his jaw tense as his hand ran through my hair. "We fought about you coming with us."

My head perked up, "I thought you said I couldn't go?" I sputtered excitedly. I knew meeting others like me wasn't safe but that didn't mean I wasn't looking forward to a time when I could.

"Tyr said he wants you in on our business. That means you going into the lions den. I'm not alright with that Astrid.. We both know you don't pass as vampire. You have too many quirks." I turned and nudged his chin lightly.

"I will never pass as vampire. From what Bill has shared with me I can't hide what I am. You brought me here in the hopes that we could be a family again didn't you? How can I do that happily if I stay locked up in this cabin forever?" I was going a little stir crazy.

"We don't know what you can do yet. What will we tell people? How do I protect you?" I could feel his hands on me as he tried to hang on. My brother was protective— that was for sure, but there was also another kind of intimacy between us that I could only describe as rare and these days most likely frowned upon.

"And we may never know. But I refuse to hide myself here.." I stopped speaking a moment and stared at him. "There is something I need to tell you. You can't get upset okay? It might be a good thing." Still he didn't speak, instead his eyes stayed on my own. "I have been hearing things lately."

"What sort of things?" He demanded.

"Well.. I heard you the other day when we came to look at the house. But you didn't speak out loud.. And Sookie's Gran, at dinner. Jason too. That man is unbearable Cane.." I said, getting off track. I knew Jason and I weren't exactly a match, just like I knew all the other men who had tried to court me weren't. Our mother and father had even began discussing the idea of placing me with Cane; Joking that he and I were always going to be too close to marry anyone else. But in our time it really wasn't unheard of. Although, now I had learned otherwise. Cane had always stayed quiet during those talks, But I always grinned feeling kind of like a rebel because I figured I would never marry.

When I thought back now I couldn't remember my brother running off with many women. He had a couple but none that he seemed to pursue enough to want to marry. Entertaining the idea in the new world that Canute and I could possibly marry was silly. My brother and I were only Family. Nothing more. At least I thought so.

"You heard peoples thoughts.." He whispered, his eyes trailing to the hard wood floors.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Sookie can hear thoughts." He gulped.

"What?" I grabbed his face and turned it back to my own. "Canute. Tell me what you know." I ordered.

"That's all I know. She reads minds. Hears thoughts." He was clearly in shock at my words, but I could see he was trying to act nonchalant about the bomb I had apparently just dropped.

"Is this a usual trait? How many people can read minds?" I asked frantically, my stomach binding into nervous knots.

"It isn't normal Astrid. Sookie is the first I have met who could do this." His eyes trailed down to my chin, trying to avoid my intent gaze.

"Cane I am not reading you're mind. Do not fear me." I half ordered, half pleaded as I tried to get him to make eye contact with me. "Brother?"

"I do not fear you Astrid." He shook his head, "Every time you tell me something like this it only causes me to worry about you further." I could feel his heart rate speed up as I shifted off his lap, my bare feet touching the cold wood floor.

"I am going to come with you tonight. No excuses. I can help with Sookie." I wagged my finger and turned my back on him. "I know you worry but I think you can live with it just this once, yes?"

"You aren't going to let me decide this are you?" He groaned, sitting forward on the couch.

"No." I replied, leaving him on my couch to get changed.

* * *

"Sister." Tyr grinned as he reached out and pulled me into a big bear hug. The sky had darkened as we made our way onto the small porch. "I'm glad to see you convinced Nute to allow you along. We could use you."

"Canute doesn't decide what I do. He isn't happy about it but I know he can respect my choice to tag along." I nudged Canute who stood behind me, pouting. "Tonight will be a learning experience for me."

Sookie and Bill stood in the driveway, talking calmly as we made our way towards them. Sookie wore a sundress that clung to her in just the right way. I could sense my brother staring at her. But he had a way about him, I was sure she was unaware.

"Astrid." Bill bowed his head to me as usual, smiling softly.

"Hey there." Sookie smiled along with him. It was as if nothing had gone wrong between us. "I am so glad to have another girl comin' with us."

"Yes well, let's get moving. I am interested to see this vampire bar." I said, smiling awkwardly.

"Astrid can come with me." Bill said, pointing to his own car. "I should explain what will happen tonight." I looked confused as I made eye contact with Cane. He said nothing back to me, instead he nodded to Bill.

We climbed in the car alone, buckling our seat belts. I rubbed the palms of my hands together nervously as I waited to be told what was going on. "If you are going to act like a vampire Astrid you must declare yourself tonight. I spoke with you're brother this evening and he agrees.."

"Okay... What does that mean?" I asked, confused. I thought this was meant to be incognito.

"You and I are new to Area five. We need to speak with the Sheriff; Get permission to stay in his area." he looked at me, waiting to here an answer.

"So you want me to talk to vampires?" This only excited me more. I checked my outfit once more making sure I looked alright. I wanted to fit in. The cotton dress I had chosen fit well, only clinging to my breasts. I had pulled on a fitted wool sweater for comfort and my brown boots. I was comfortable and felt pretty.

"Yes, but you must be careful Astrid. Do not mention that Cane and Tyr are you're brothers just yet. Eric Northman is smart, if he figures out you are different then he will try to use you. Also try not to get to close to him. I told you the other night that you're scent was different and I meant it. You need to be careful."

"You said I smelled nice." I countered. I didn't understand fully.

"You smell intoxicating Astrid. It takes a strong vampire to resist what you are offering." His voice remained serious. "You must do as I tell you tonight."

"Alright Bill. I understand." But I didn't really understand what he meant. "What do I tell him?"

"Tell him the truth. Just leave out the things that make you different." He told me, pulling the car into a small gravel parking lot on the outskirts of Shreveport. It was dark but the small brick building was lit up. It didn't look like much, but one thing I had learned since my uneventful return was that appearances can be very deceiving.

"Everything I do makes me different William." I remained seated as I looked over at him, smiling mischievously. "You just told me I smell yummy. How much hiding can I really do at this point?" It seemed realistic at first but here we were; All had been revealed. It didn't seem so easy anymore. "My immortality was meant to keep me alive. But I really am okay. If I die Bill, it will be okay."

"You will die Astrid. But not until after they have sucked every last bit of happiness from you. You would be nothing but a pawn." He said gruffly as a knock on my window broke up our little talk.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Cane grunted attempting to help me from my seat. Instead I smacked at his hand and pushed myself out of Bill's small car. Walking past my brother I joined Sookie and Tyr.

"We must behave inside Fangtasia. As far as they are concerned Sookie is mine and you two are friends of her family." Bill said to my brothers. "Your sister and I have been traveling together a while and we wish to stick around this area a while." If we all followed Bill's plan then hopefully we could make it out alive.

"I am not an object." Sookie spat back, correcting Bill angrily.

"It will only be to keep you safe, Sookie." I replied. From what I had learned recently it meant no other vampire could touch her without risking a punishment from the VAU. "What ever you two decide on your own time still stands." I understood her reluctance to be owned by someone. I could never think of myself as belonging to a person as some kind of object. But I was starting to realize that to a vampire all humans were just objects to be owned. Little annoying, weaker creatures that they had to put up with to survive. Sookie stared at me cautiously for a short moment before finally nodding in agreement.

Bill and I walked next to each other, followed by my brothers and Sookie. Tyr's expression was hard as we got closer to the doors. I knew that he felt like he was not in control. My brothers loved being in control but in this case it was a little different. If Cane was right and my brother truly did have feelings for Sookie, then I knew what he was feeling was helplessness and maybe even a little jealousy. I felt terrible walking in front of him, knowing there was nothing I could do to make him feel better.

My excitement was palpable and I knew that it only made it worse for my brother. Not to mention Canute. I could feel his worry like it was my own, But I pushed it aside. I wanted to enjoy every second of my little excursion to Fangtasia.

"Bill, Haven't seen you in a while." The lady at the door drawled. I could hear her lack of enthusiasm as I made eye contact with her. She wore a black leather corset and what looked to be plastic pants. I had no idea these days just what passed as clothing.

"I've decided to mainstream." Bill shrugged, his hand reaching out to stop me from speaking.

"Good for you." She said, sarcasm evident in her tone. "Quite the little group you have brought with you. Who is this?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"This is my friend Astrid. Astrid this is Pam." He motioned to the woman, "You already know Cane and Tyr. And this is Sookie." He pointed around the group, trying to take her eyes off of me as he did so. "Astrid and I would like to speak with Eric about staying in the area a while." Her eyes immediately flew back to mine as she looked me over rapidly.

"Right. Well I will pass that information on." She said as she moved out of the doorway, allowing us inside the loud packed building. "I'm sure Eric will be thrilled." She deadpanned, still watching me as I slid past her.

* * *

"This is not at all what I had pictured. This is like what a vampire bar in a Disneyland would look like." Sookie whispered to me as we made our way through the entry way and towards the bar.

"What is Disneyland?" I asked her curiously.

"It's a theme park. You go on rides and eat until you get sick. It's fun." She whispered back to me. But it only left me wondering just what was fun about eating until you were sick.

"Well don't get too comfortable. It tends to get more authentic as the night wears on." Bill warned, touching his hand to the small of her back lightly, guiding her towards an empty spot at the bar. Cane and Tyr sat behind us at a small table, keeping their eyes someplace off into the large crowd.

"Authentic?" I asked him, what wasn't authentic about this place? No one here looked normal to me. But I could tell who was alive and who was dead by the little tid bits that came to me off an on. It seemed I could control what I heard and when I heard it. I was glad for it to because what I was picking up was truly depressing. The humans around us were pathetic.

"You will figure it out soon enough. Our kind do this for show." He said to me, waving his hand towards the strange outfits. "It seems strange but these people worship our kind."

"Worship is something I understand." I smiled to him, motioning to the bar tender.

"Hows it goin Bill?" The heavily tattooed man asked Bill.

"Very well. Ladies, this is Long Shadow." Bill motioned to the man without a shirt on.

"I'll say it is. These two your meal for tonight?" He asked, dropping his teeth and eying Sookie and I.

I felt it instantly upon walking through the doors of Fangtasia. It really was all about fear and who was stronger. "Why would I be his meal?" I asked, trying not to drop fang as I stared back at him. I held my ground and wiped my face clean of any emotion as I watched him. "Do you normally feed from other vampires?" I asked him.

"She means as a meal." Bill jumped back in, "Longshadow, This is my friend Astrid. We are here to declare ourselves to the Sheriff. This is Sookie. She is mine." He touched Sookie's shoulder lightly but I noticed her stiffen at his words.

"Astrid." He said back. Nothing more.

I slammed my hand down on the bar, "True Blood. Please." He continued to glare at me, but handed Bill and I a Tru Blood anyways. I could tell he was shocked to find that I wasn't human. Bill was right about me.

Sookie and Bill began talking next to me as I swiveled my seat around and checked out the crowd around us. Each face was covered in thick black charcoal, so dark I could barely make out their eyes under it all. It was truly a mystery to me.

'Oh my god. He's so powerful, so beautiful. Just walk up there and offer yourself to him.'

I focused to a balding man, making his way through the dense crowd. He seemed so normal in comparison. He had a simple dress shirt on and some slacks, nothing to special. It may have been the reason I decided to listen in. I lifted the bottle of True Blood to my lips, taking a swig, trying to hide my smirk. If I could have heard the thoughts of the people in my village I don't think they would have been this interesting.

"How's the Tru Blood?" Bill made small talk with me, turning his seat to face the crowd.

"Evidently a Tru Blood is Tru Blood no matter where you drink it." I shrugged, looking at him instead of the silly balding man.

"I know what you mean." He agreed with me, clinking his bottle against my own. "But it quenches the thirst, for now."

"We better hope it stays that way always. If I can't control the hunger I can't control myself. We don't know what I am capable of, but if the past is any indication." I muttered back to him. If my brothers had found me in the woods I was sure they would not have been able to stop me. I would have most likely killed them without even realizing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews are love 3 Also bold test in this chapter is my peeps talking in Old Swedish and italics are voices that my OC hears. ENJOY! ALSO a big shout out to my wonderful Beta Reader! You rock!**

**Chapter 8:**

Bill didn't nod back in agreement, instead he reached out and lightly touched my shoulder "You may need to learn self control eventually. There is never a guarantee that Tru Blood will be around forever. But for now you should know that you have people looking out for you." I figured he meant that if I went off the rails they would try to save me somehow. Could they save me?

The small balding man drew my attention again as he crawled on all fours towards a very tall, very gorgeous blonde man sitting on some kind of throne. I smirked, it felt silly to have the man crawling like some sort of dog. I had never seen anything like it before. Don't get me wrong, I had witnessed begging in my younger years. I saw women beg for their lives, I had seen full grown men beg my father to live another day, and people beg for food and money. But I had never experienced anything comparable to this.

"Who is that man?" I curiously inquired, sipping from the bottle as I habitually pushed my boots into the grooves of the stool.

"Oh you noticed him did you?" He sighed. "It's alright really. Everyone does." He told me, rolling his eyes in the man's direction.

"It's not like that exactly...I was just wondering what all the hoopla was about." I pointed to the scrawny bald man who was climbing the stairs to the man's throne on his hands and knees at a painfully slow pace.

"That's the Sheriff, Eric Northman. He's the oldest thing in this place." I could hear the contempt in his voice as he spoke. Was he jealous? I didn't know.

"Was." I said back, an arrogant twinge apparent in my voice. I think Bill often forgot about our Canute, Tyr, and I's old age. We never flaunted our age as many vampires did. But then again, my brothers were not vampires. They didn't like people knowing their age; to them all anyone needed to know was that they were supernatural. Most Supe's didn't enjoy others knowing their business, so for them it worked out alright. I wondered just how long it would work for, though.

The man began pawing at one seated on the throne. But the funny part was that the man on the throne just sat there, staring off into the crowd. He looked bored. His hands dangled over the arm rest lazily. He honestly looked a little like Tyr in a way. I remember my brother hating taking the throne for my father while he was away. He would sit and dangle over the sides, sighing loudly. If it had been Canute I was sure it would have been different. My twin was born to lead. But unless Tyr died, he would never have had that option.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as to my horror the man on the throne kicked the balding gentlemen across the room. He hit a table roughly, making a thud resound throughout the place. I cringed internally as he broke a few chairs on his way to the floor. Almost every vampire in the place paused silently, watching him as he lay bleeding on the cold hard concrete, their fangs dropping. I could even hear a ridiculous little hiss as they eyed the man. I hoped that I didn't look or sound so lame when I dropped fang... But the one who caused the man so much pain sat still, emotionless. It must happen often enough that it had gotten old to him.

"Still think you're in Disneyland?" Bill drawled to Sookie. His eyes moved quickly, shrugging her off as he watched something across the room. "Uh oh."

"Don't say uh oh." Sookie said nervously back to him as she twirled her gin and tonic around a few times. "Vampires are not supposed to say uh oh."

"It's Eric. He's scanned us a few times. I think we will be summoned now." Bill set his drink down on the bar, standing from the stool carefully. "This is your time to shine."

"Really Bill? A joke?" I bit out, taking a hearty swig of the last bit of Tru blood. I cringed slightly as it went down and jumped off the stool along with him. "If I fuck this up and get you all killed; I am sorry ahead of time." I murmured, trying not to look towards the throne. I had to keep telling myself that we were hopefully from the same era. We probably had things in common. I could do this, right?

"Your brothers are watching from their table. I'm here too. If need be I am sure we could hold our own." He raised his brow to me, "But try not to give them reason to attack us." I smiled nervously, nodding to him.

"I'll tell you what I told Cane the other night. I am not an invalid Bill. I will be fine." I assured him calmly. I saw his attention shift as he stared behind me.

"What is it?" I asked nervously, totally ruining an semblance of calm I had used to try to mask my true emotions.

"Eric wants to see us. He just gave the nod." Bill told me, his arm went to my back as he turned me towards the blonde man on the stage. "We will return Sookie. I would prefer if you sat with Tyr for now." Sookie grumbled behind me, and I knew it was because she had wanted to meet the man as well. But Bill was adamant that she stay far, far away from him.

* * *

We made our way towards the important man called Eric and a woman called Pamela slowly. I felt like the slower I went the more time I had to mentally prepare myself. I tried my best not to make eye contact with them hoping that this would make me less threatening. Was I threatening? I had no idea! All I knew was that I felt every step on that damn stage as we stood in front of the sheriff of area five.

"Bill Compton." He deadpanned. "It's been a while." I raised my head at his words and our eyes met. It was the oddest thing I had ever experienced in those moments. I could feel a twinge in my gut that I could not explain. My blood felt hot and my heart pounded. I hoped that it would not be noticeable but in a way I knew it would be. Vampires were not meant to have heart beats according to Bill. But I also saw something in his eyes; As if he felt the same thing as I did. But how could I know. Since discovering my little mind reading quirk I had been unable to read a vampire. But then again the only one I had tested it on was Bill. Who knew?

"Yes well.. I have been mainstreaming." Bill bowed his head a tad.

"Main streaming." Eric's words fell sharply off his tongue as he continued to eye ball me. "I heard." He smiled, "I see that is going.. Well for you."

"Yes of course. My human is sitting over with Cane and Tyr. I assume you know who they are." He muttered back, trying hard not to make eye contact with Eric while he motioned to my brothers. "This here is—"

"Is this true William? You wish to stay here a while with you're human?" He asked Bill, finally breaking our staring contest.

"Sookie is not the reason I wish to stay. I have inherited a home that had been in my family for a long time. I wish to stay there." He answered, his eyes still on the floor in front of Eric. I wondered what had happened between them to cause it? Eric's eyes again moved back to me, waiting.

"Astrid. It's in my vault." Pamela spoke up over Bill, fingers to her head, tapping as she placed her other hand on her hip.

"I am not his human." I said, speaking up and maintaining eye contact. "Bill had informed me that we must declare ourselves to you in order to stay here a while. I am Astrid Hillner." I bowed my head slightly as I made up a fake last name. My brothers used our last name around town so I figured I would use one from a childhood friend of mine. She wasn't around anymore, it was perfect. "Where I am from we do not have an 'Authority' So please forgive my lack of understanding."

"I do not condone nests in my area." The man on the throne said quickly, waving his hand in Bill's face.

"We are not a nest. Astrid and I only traveled here together. We are friends yes, but we do not live or hunt together." He told Eric, finally raising his head to look at the man. Eric was smirking and I knew he had only been trying to find out if we were close. Why, I was not sure.

"Well then! Bill and.. Astrid? I will allow you to stay in my area. You will come in and show you're faces twice a week. That is my price." He gripped the armrest and sat forward as he spoke, his eyes traveling back to mine. "I do look forward to it." He grinned widely looking back to the lady in black, "**It seems our little zoo is growing.**"

"**I know.**" Pam replied, smiling down at him as if they shared a private joke. I wouldn't speak back just yet. I wasn't sure giving away all of my secrets just yet was a good idea or a bad one. Judging by the way Bill interacted with him I felt a little bit wary. Gone was my need to interact with people from my own time. He seemed so alone, even surrounded by his people. It was a feeling I was used to these days. But standing across from him made the feeling a reality. It was painful, nine hundred years of it had begun to eat at me like a disease. I assumed it was no different to them in a way. Nine hundred, one thousand? What did it matter? It seemed like even out of the ground it had an ill effect on vampires.

"We agree to you're terms." Was all Bill said in reply as he touched my hand gently. I assumed it was time to walk away. Instead I watched as chairs were placed next to Eric's throne, one by one.

"Please, sit." Pam said sweetly, motioning to the chairs. I gripped the edges of my jacket sleeves tightly between my clammy fingers as I took the seat next to Eric Northman and Bill Compton. We had declared ourselves, we had been accepted. Why were we asked to sit? As my nervousness became stronger, so did the sounds of thumping all around us. I could hear each individual pulse in each individual person waltzing around the small vampire bar.

"There is another reason that you are here." Eric said, his eyes traveling to Sookie and back to Bill slowly. "Any questions you may have for my employees you may ask me."

"Okay." I say, speaking up over Bill. I feel him reach out to touch my hand, trying to stop me but I decided not listen, "Have you seen any of these girls?" I handed the pictures Sookie gave me over to him. He smirked as he looked them over, as if they had been dinner; No big deal.

"This one offered herself to me." He pointed to the short brunette, handing the picture back to me. "I found her too pathetic for my attentions." He raised his eyes from the next photo, to mine. "This one however, I have tasted." He paused a moment, as if waiting for something. Shock maybe? I felt as if he did not fully believe what I was. Maybe he felt something different. I couldn't say at that moment.

"I remember them both. They weren't really my type." The woman behind Eric said to me, her expression never altering. It was a sight that was for sure. I could see the emotion in her eyes but her face showed nothing.

"Well. Thanks I guess." I said, taking the last photo from Eric's fingers. "We should get back to our little party." I motioned to the table were my brothers and Sookie sat waiting for us. As I felt the words fall out of my mouth I heard something odd. A heart beat slowly dying behind closed doors. I could smell the blood draining. I stopped, looking towards the small mens washroom behind me. I even closed my eyes, not worrying about the two vampires I was speaking to. Everything fell away.

'_They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. I can't handle a raid all on my own dammit. Where are they?_'

'_Yes. God yes! Drain me. I just want to feel something.._'

My head swung back around to Bill's this time. "I think we should go." I said to him.

"Astrid?" Bill half scolded, half questioned.

"I don't think sticking around here is the best right now.. It seems there is to be some sort of raid. Now I am unsure what that entails these days but to me it sounds disturbing." I could feel Eric stiffen.

"You cannot be an under cover cop. Vampires cannot be cops." Eric said sternly.

"I am not this cop.. I heard it. That man." I stammered as I pointed towards a man in a hat and some kind of netting, realizing my mistake instantly.

"Regardless, there is nothing illegal going on here. We run a legit business." He said, waving his hand.

"I am sure you do Mr. Northman. But the vampire feeding in your mens room seems unaware of you're rules." I stood from my chair quickly, grabbing at Bill. "Now Bill, I am tired." I lied. I was more tired of holding back the hunger then in the general sense of the word.

"How do you know any of this?" Pamela asked me, stopping me from leaving towards my friends.

"Astrid!" Bill snapped, warning me not to speak further as he shook his head.

"POLICE!" A man yelled loudly over the crowd as the bar was thrown into a panic. People running left and right, trying to escape.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" The dressed up man screamed out.

"Follow me." Eric said, grabbing my arm tightly and pulling us off towards a hidden exit. We slid through a hidden door and down a thin hall way, out into the alley behind the bar. Here we stayed until the chaos died down. No one spoke as we all hid there.

* * *

"ASTRID?" Cane called out to me from our car. He had ridden off with Sookie and Tyr, returning only once the police had finally left. "ASTRID!"

"Bill. You will go to you're friends and tell them Astrid is okay. I wish to speak with her a moment alone." Eric said confidently to Bill, also eying Pam.

"Why? You have no reason to be upset Eric. We have done nothing." My friend fought back.

"You will do as I tell you or face the consequences of your insolence." Eric seethed. Bill was gone in an instant, off towards my brother who still called out for me. Pam left as well, without question.

Without warning I was pushed against the concrete wall behind us my eyes blinking rapidly. But his hand fell from my shoulders, down to my arm unexpectedly pulling the sleeve of my jacket right off. The tearing sound causing me to cringe. I had just purchased that jacket! His eyes trailed the large black crow, tattooed into my upper arm. Small etchings scattered around it.

"Get the hell away from me!" I almost yelled, pulling my arm away and caressing the area were the jagged edges of leather lay frayed and uneven. "What the hell is you're problem?" I snapped without thinking. All I knew was no one touched me without my permission. No one but my family and friends. And Eric certainly was none of these things, tingles or no. My brothers would have a fit if they knew.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, getting closer into my personal space.

"I am Astrid!" I sputtered, peeling the jacket from myself and trying to ignore how close he had gotten to me. But I didn't really feel all that angry, I felt excited. Sparks of electricity spun their way up my veins. It made me uneasy to say the least.

"**Who are you?**" He said, this time speaking in old Swedish. He knew.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Please just allow me to return to my friends. No harm done." I said, trying to get out of whatever I had gotten myself into. Hopefully I was convincing enough.

"WHO. ARE. YOU?" He yelled, his face still void of anything but sadness and anger at our current predicament.

"I told you. I am Astrid. I have no other secrets I am holding back from you. Now please! Allow me to leave." I asked again, this time very calmly.

"Astrid!" My brother finally called out to me, walking down the alley towards us. His eyes falling on Eric, unhappily. "Is there some problem here?" He asked Eric calmly. I knew he was anything but, the anger he felt deep down also radiating through me as he spoke. "Eric?"

"Cane." Eric nodded, backing away from me finally. "I was just asking your friend here a few questions."

I held the ripped remains of my jacket in my arms as I slid away from the man and off towards my brother's car. But I stopped, turning back to look at the man, "**It was nice to meet you** Mr. Northman." His eyes grew hard as he watched me turn again and leave him behind in that alley. So many unanswered questions. I could see not many people had surprised him like I had. But with a crew of strong friends around me, what could he possibly do?


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is filler. I apologize! But I needed to end it there to fit everything in for the next chapter. This is a slow burn.**

**Chapter 9:**

"What was that Astrid? You strayed from the plan. Eric Northman knows what you are now. What were you thinking?" Canute scolded me, tipping his head back over the drivers seat, momentarily looking at me with disappointment and confusion apparent in his expression.

"I don't know, okay? I am just trying to understand all this. I wasn't aware that a raid was whatever the hell that was back there." I rubbed the palm of my hand over my face, unintentionally smearing charcoal down my cheeks. "He doesn't know what I am anyways. How can he? I don't even know what I am. Hell, you don't even know!" I was frustrated. None of this came naturally to me. I had never planned on any of this.

"What did he say to you back there Astrid?" Canute demanded to know, while Bill sat silently, as the car glided down the asphalt roads.

"Not a hell of a lot, brother." I was done talking about it, end of discussion. They couldn't follow me everywhere I went, and at some point I was going to have to make my own choices. Maybe I screwed up back there, but I had to deal with it myself— I wasn't a child anymore.

"I know you feel like I'm parenting you Astrid. But to me; You're only eighteen. You may be a thousand years old, but you were in that hole a long time. You didn't gain the life experience and wisdom that comes along with age. I'm only trying to look out for you." My brother continued on and on as I sat in silence trying to tune his voice out. "Astrid? Did you hear me?"

"Yes! I heard you Cane!" I snapped finally as we pulled into my driveway. "Lucky you! You weren't blessed with all of this!" I jumped out of the car and slammed it shut. "Lucky you! You have lived through it all haven't you?" I spat viciously. "If I wanted to be dug up do you not think I would have left a map for you?!"

"That isn't fair Astrid! We searched for you forever! That was my life for all those years! I thought once we found you, once I found you that we could finally live again! But all we do is fight now. All you do is try to escape me!" My brother cried back, getting closer to me. I knew Bill had escaped quietly as we fought on. It was rude to argue in front of others but at this point it couldn't be helped.

"This is ridiculous! You smother me. You think I am not strong enough to handle myself. I was a shield maiden! I worked hard for everything I was. It was taken from me in an instant! You dug me up! But you are not my keeper!" I breathed heavily, my chest rising and falling along with it.

"Maybe we were too close back then. Maybe I let you in, further then I should have. Maybe I confused you. We are family, but that is all we are Canute. You need to give me a chance to find myself in this new world." We hadn't spoken much about our past life since my return. It was as if certain things were to be kept secret or never to be spoken of.

He was on me so fast I could barely make a move to escape him, his lips crashing down on my own. He was my brother, and he was also my twin. Where we came from it was not unheard of. But it didn't feel right, he and I. I had learned quickly that in the present day it was not considered normal. The sparks, and heat and fireworks weren't there, only tense awkwardness between us. Well, to me anyway.

Shaking my head I threw my hands out, pressing his shoulders away from me and quickly maneuvered myself back towards the safety of my own house. "NO!" I ran my hand through my hair and straightened out, rubbing the remains of the kiss away from my lips, "No. This—" I motioned frantically between us. "We can't do this. I am done." It was almost a whisper, but I knew he heard me as I turned and left him out on the road, shutting the door safely behind myself.

I turned the locks and leaned back against the door, sliding down onto the floor with a blank stare, and cold heart. Everything was so different now. I had nine hundred years to figure out what I wanted and didn't want out of life. I saw my experiences flash before my eyes, I replayed every single moment I had lived. I knew my brother cared for me, I knew he was protective. I knew he was jealous. I never gave myself fully to anybody, not even him. But he had been the only one out there I had ever thought about giving myself to.

If our mother and father had their way we would have been married once I turned sixteen. But like most things in my life I had refused the offer. I had refused it at least four times before they quit pressuring me, and after that it was men from other villages and warriors as well as our own trying to court me. Refusal after refusal until they finally gave up on me. But I was lucky, most women in my position would not have been given the option. My family was based on love and honesty, and my parents always wanted the best for me in the grand scheme of things.

"Astrid! Let me in!" Canute tore me from my thoughts, banging on the door loudly, "Astrid! Please let me in! Can we just work this out?" I could hear him pleading with me desperately as I continued to ignore him. He needed to take a break and go home. Maybe once he cooled off we could talk rationally.

* * *

I watched the sun go down with Sookie the next day. I had finally had my chance to apologize for the night I ran away from her dinner. I explained myself fully to her, not leaving out anything.

"We have so much in common Astrid. I just cannot believe it!" She went on excitedly from behind me. I didn't really understand where it came from but I smiled awkwardly right back. "I forgive you anyways... My brother can be a bit much. I am just so glad they let him go."

"Yes well, we all have our moments. I have never really been into dating and what not. I'm a lone wolf." She giggled at me as I made clawing movements towards her. "Besides, no offense but Jason would not be my first choice."

"Well I wouldn't think so. If I grew up around large bulky manly men my whole life I certainly wouldn't go for Jason either. But then again he is my brother isn't he? I may be a little biased." But we both knew he was a bit of a player as Sookie had called it. What I didn't mention was that most men I grew up around were also that way. It had always turned me away from them. No matter what was instilled into me there was always this clawing feeling in the back of my mind that forbid me to do the same. My mother had never understood it. But I couldn't change who I was and I told her that frequently.

"Not all men are that way Sookie. My brothers are just of good stock." I teased back, knowingly. Tyr was a good looking man. Women loved him back home. He was still good looking, don't get me wrong. I had just noticed since my return that he had calmed down quite a bit. "As am I of course." I laughed, flipping my hair back dramatically.

"You are gorgeous Astrid." Sookie smiled kindly to me.

* * *

"Bill." I muttered, pointing towards the vampire who was now standing outside my door. I let Sookie answer it and let him inside, as I took my usual seat on the counter, swinging my feet back and forth nervously. I had heard a lot from my brother but Bill had stayed quiet the whole ride home, then disappeared so fast. I was sure it was his turn to berate me. To my surprise, Sookie ignored the knocks at my door, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. "Not letting him in then?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow.

"No. He glamored a police officer last night right in front of me! I am not speaking with him." I tried to hold back my smirk as I waited for her to continue, "He would have bit the man if I hadn't stepped in. Hell! If I hadn't been there who knows what he would have done!"

"I am sure Bill would not have harmed the man Sookie. Besides, he knows we're here. I think he came to speak with me anyways."

"Right. Well I'll leave through the back door. Have at it. See you at the meeting tonight?" She had come earlier to invite me to her Grandmother's Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting. I accepted, though I wasn't exactly sure what the meeting would be like or about; but despite my reservations, Sookie was my friend and I would go to support her, besides— as she put it 'We have a lot in common.'

I nodded to her as she slipped away, leaving me to answer the door on my own.

"Bill." I welcomed him in to the foyer.

"Astrid." He greeted me, awkwardly touching my face lightly. "I apologize for my quick departure last night but I felt as though you and your brother were having a private moment." I clicked the door closed and followed him into my kitchen.

"Canute and I have unfinished arguments that go very far back. I am sorry for last night. I really did not mean to aggravate the situation Bill, I just forget so quickly what I am up against." I shook my head, looking at the hard wood floor. "I was caught off guard."

"We can't change what has already happened Astrid. But I think you should be aware that Eric Northman knows what you can do now. He will try to exploit that." I knew he was trying to reassure me, but at the same time warn me. We had walked into the lions den bleeding.

"Let him. What can he do to me that would be worse then what I have already done to myself?" I found it hard to believe that he could do worse. I had lived a good life before what I liked to call my accident. I was satisfied enough with that. Anything I had been given past it was only slow torture for me.

"Eric answers to higher ups who can certainly do worse to you. From now on, just try to be more careful. I can't always be there for you. Eventually you will need to do all this on your own." For some reason I could tell he meant sooner rather than later.

"Something happened between you two didn't it?" I pried, waiting for an answer though he remained tight lipped. "It's alright. I get it."

"All this is not why I am here. I wish to invite you as my guest tonight. Sookie's Gran has invited me to speak to her Civil War group." He asked me nervously. I was sure most people couldn't see Bill as nervous most of the time, but I felt like I saw through him some days. There was something about the night that showed me what people were really feeling.

"Yeah. Sookie asked me to go to. But wouldn't she be upset if you didn't take her?" I knew they weren't talking, but Bill did love her.

"As friends of course. Besides, Sookie and I are not speaking at the moment. I fear she may be done with me." He was always so serious, but the regret in his voice was obvious.

"Well, regardless. I am in." I smiled sweetly. I was looking forward to going. Every bit of history I could soak in was enjoyable these days. Bill had already explained a little about being in a few wars. But tonight he would talk about the Civil War, when he was still human.

* * *

Our night had gone well. I had seen a part of Bill that was not easily shown to many, as did the rest of our small town. I think they were even a little shocked to find just how human he really was. We had even seen a photo or two of him with his family, before he was turned.

"Well Bill, I am glad that you shared that with me. I know that it was not meant only for me but I feel as if I see you a little better now." One day soon I would share a bit about my life with him. I had kept it locked up so tightly since I had returned, sharing only the bad parts that occurred after my accident. "I hope to see you tomorrow night at Fangtasia as promised?" Going alone was not on the top of my to do list. Eric and I had left off on uncertain terms and I hoped I would have back up, or at least a distraction of sorts.

"Of course. I will pick you up at night fall." He bowed slightly, kissing my hand. "Until tomorrow."

After I closed the door I looked over my hand, wondering what it had all been about really. Bill did not spend a ton of time watching Sookie tonight. Instead he had looked to me for support when his nerves had taken over. We had been the only two vampires in the room, maybe that was all it had been. But I couldn't be sure. Things were different now, people spoke differently and reacted the same. I had no idea most days where I stood amongst them.

But I did feel like I was getting used to certain luxuries. My phone beeped all the time with messages from Tyr and Sookie. Tonight I had even had one from Cane, although I didn't answer it. It was a fast form of communication that I was quickly falling in love with. Not to mention I was crazy for sugary things such as soda pop and candy, and the best part was that it could be found almost anywhere.

* * *

"Bill." I smiled, pushing myself out onto the porch. The moon was extra bright tonight as was I. My brothers had a job with Sam tonight and that meant Bill and I were on our own, no shadow! "Looks like it is just you and I tonight." I grinned widely. His expression faltered as he looked back to his car quickly.

"Sookie and I have made amends it seems." He took my arm in his hand and lead me down the steps. "I hope it is alright, she asked me if she could come with us."

"Of course! I am so glad you to worked it out. Honestly I was beginning to worry that we would all be unable to hang around each other. This is good Bill. I am happy for you." To say I wasn't being a little selfish would be a lie. I was just happy that there was another person with us to distract me from playing games tonight with Eric Northman. I knew there was a threat and it was him. But the need to mess with him was intense and I felt as if I could use Sookie and Bill to level me out a bit.

We climbed into the car and headed towards our little obligation that was Fangtasia and its clientèle. I really needed to learn to drive, Bill and Cane driving me around was getting tiresome. I could have gotten there on my own. Independence was within my grasp.

* * *

"Well well. Bill. Sookie.. Astrid." Pam drawled, her arms tucked tightly over her chest as she stared down at us. Her shoes so tall she actually seemed six feet tall, which we all new she was not.

"Yes. Here we are." Bill dead panned, hoping to escape the woman before she began to taunt us. "We agreed, and signed the papers to take over our properties. No backing out." He told her.

"Eric is in the office. I will let him know you showed up to man your posts. Look happy, have fun. Don't forget to show a little fang." She demanded, rolling her eyes back to me. It was as if I was still on trial. No one believed what I was; And rightfully so. I never dropped fang.

From what I had seen I was vastly different then a vampire while at the same time I shared many things with them. But when I saw these vampires hungry and exposed; I knew I couldn't hide any more. It may have had a little to do with my outburst.

"It's what all these humans come here for." She finished, pushing us inside the building.

We made our way towards the bar, just like we had the first time, taking a seat next to each other. How much fun could we have in a place we felt uncomfortable to be in?

"Crawling back into the lions den Bill?" Long Shadow asked, passing Bill and I a Tru Blood. I ignored them, cracking the lid and downing it quickly. The taste was sharp, metallic and bitter. But it had to be done. Anything else was unacceptable.

"Made a deal." Was all he said back, taking his own bottle.

Scanning the room this time brought a different result. A slow Manson song drifted over the crowd, a voice I had been hearing over the radio often these days. I decided I liked it, it held something hidden, drawing me in.

* * *

TO BE CONT! Reviews are love people!


End file.
